This invention relates to a method of writing, printing stamping or painting street signs using stripe-like geometric patterns upon the street sign as either a background to the alphanumeric lettering or within suitable alphanumeric lettering.
Signs of the inventive type may be employed both in connection with otherwise conventional signs and upon the pavement at or near an intersection.
A need for the signs of the instant type derives that, in the positioning of the prior art street signs whether such signs be a conventional vertical sign or sign of the type painted upon the pavement, the mere use of an arrow in connection with the alphanumeric content of the sign is often insufficient to advise one not familiar with an area of the actual direction in which a street may run. In effect, street signs as they have existed in the prior art of value primarily to those already having a substantial knowledge of the neighborhood in which the sign is located.
The present invention seeks to respond to the above a problem in the prior art by providing a type of street sign that can provide to the observer more complete and more accurate information respecting the direction or axis of the street which the alphanumeric content of the street sign seeks to identify.